everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
MonsooonSeasonn/Upcoming OCs
Very self explanatory. These are my upcoming ocs who may have a page soon, and this is where i dump my talks about them. * Yohannes Natalegawa, son of Dewi Sekartaji from Keong Emas me n estella have this idea that snail boy (as we call him) is like, a princely hoe; lots o short stuff under translucent stuff, is rlly good with cooking and will whip up a gr8 meal in an hour and a nice kitchen, he also does burlesque dance classes; he's a bit slow at getting stuff but is hella persistent expanding on yohannes, he's like karen/heather mcnamara/chanel 5 if we were to categorize ppl under which mean girl/heather/chanel they matched. he's a tad bit clueless on stuff and it does take a little bit for things to set in sometimes, and he's often made the butt of jokes over this; his friends protect the poor golden snail boy. he's very determined and persistent though; he tries to learn and do things to the fullest extent of his capabilities, and he has been seen in classes actively participating and doing stuff * the next "rona" in rona and the moon ok so basically headcanon is: the new successors become like the ones who serve directly under Rona; i.e. ladies in waiting/gentlemen of the bedchamber but with like more of a helper purpose,,, so this successor is basically what would be considered 4d in kpop idol terms??? he's such a goofball but he's easily swayed by emotions, he's a rlly nice kiddo tho, just very emotional and smol but powerful * Nancy Anne Edwards, the next Anansi so nancy is this very much on the go storyteller, able to whip up lies and alibis with scraps of whatever, she's v charismatic, mischievous, idgaf about everything (but lowkey does give a fuck) and she sides with neutrality bc tricking and storytelling know no bounds. seen as a delinquent by some of the more uptight people, often seen as the girl who can tell gr8 stories (running joke with nancy and her friends is that nancy is Miss Teflon because when she does get into trouble she leaves with no harm and no trouble; they have probably named her teflon queen in the GC); but she often volunteers to do storytime at orphanages and hospitals and is very much a nurturer (with somewhat ?? morals but ultimately with kids she's gr8) * Sanguine Charming (1/2 of the Warrior Charming Twins) SO OK he's one half of what i call the Warrior Charming Twins, a pair of Filipino/Polynesian twins who have an affinity for war and are actually fucking GORGEOUS holy shit. he's a stunner at 5'11, and he's quite lithe, owing to him being more of an assassin/rogue/light sword wielding person and him being a dancer. he and his twin brother (and their little sister) have the Charming powers; Sanguine's is basically like a berserker?? haven't worked out the kinks in the thing yet but rest assured he probably turns into like.... Olivia/Tethys/Azura on steroids. personality wise he's very much the more fun loving twin and he's v enthusiastic, but he's a bit morbid sometimes so there are moments that his enthusiasm is like Henry's from FEAwakening (yknow, all that "blood! ooh, pretty" things i can't pull up rn bc i'm too lazy) but otherwise he's just a fun loving boi with a penchant for war and other things like that. LIL SIDE NOTE: he and his twin are both gay and they are currently looking for ppl to crush on ;^3 (there's a total moment where someone asks them "who's the gay twin?" and the two just. tentatively point to each other then to themselves) * Zealous Charming (2/2 of the Warrior Charming Twins) basically i will update u later but zealous is more of the dudebro type of guy and he's more of the bruiser compared to his brother's rogue. totally gay. has probably reflected a punch with his power. he is totally Chrom and Hana on steroids. has an undercut. is secretly very sweet and has had a boyfriend b4 that broke up with him due to mutual differences. * more tba Category:MonsooonSeasonn Category:Subpages